Clark Losses Lana
by Justin7
Summary: Clark finds himself powerless to save Lana.


Clark Losses Lana 

"Clark! Your going to be late for school," Martha Kent, yelled up the stairs, as she placed two pop-tarts in the toaster. She sat down in a chair and watched as her son at lightening fast speed, grabbed the pop-tarts as they flew out, winked at his mother and left. Martha shook her head, and awaited the day.

-----

"Lana, why don't you show Mr. Shields around." 

Lana nodded, with an appreciative smile, as she listened to herself getting ordered around, to take the new student on a tour. Though it wasn't a bad thing. He was rather cute... She smiled as he sat down next to her. He held out his hand to her "my name is Jacob." She shook his hand "I'm Lana," she replied.

Clark looked on from the other side of the room. Pete elbowed him in the shoulder. "Looks like you've got some competition."

Clark pushed him slightly. "Get out of here. I'm not in competition with anyone." 

"Yeah, whatever..., well ya could definetly beat him in a fight."

"Does that prove anything?"

Pete shrugged.

The bell ran and Clark watched as Lana and Jacob left together. Clark felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she has eyes only for you," Pete said.

"Yeah, well sometimes we get stuff in our eyes."

-----

"Yeah our mascot is the crow," Lana said after passing the bannars and the pictures on the walls.

He looked at her. "Intresting," he replied.

"How so?"

"Well it's better than the polar bear at my school."

"Was it a big polar bear?" Lana asked.

"No it was the frigin' baby Coke-Cola bear, it wasn't intimidating at all!" 

"Well at least it was cute," Lana said.

He smiled at her. "I know something else that is cute."

Lana blushed. "Please, I'm only supposed to show you around."

"And your doing a great job at that. So are you a cheerleader for this crow team?" he asked.

"I use to be," she replied looking down slightly.

"I imagined some one of your looks, would be head cheerleader."

"I was," she said, and started walking past the huge crow painting on the wall.

"It's alright." he said. "I know how it's like not to always know what to do with ones-self."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Well at least you understand."

-------

Clark looked on through the wall of the room next door.

"So what's going on?" Pete asked. 

"Nothing," Clark said a bit timidly.

Pete looked at the wall. "Your seeing more through that wall, than I would ever like to know."

--------

Jacob smiled, eating another piece of gum. His pocket smeared with green meteor rocks, and some dirt. He put the pack of gum back in his pocket. He tried to remember to himself to clean his jacket when he got home. It took a bit of a spill in the dirt earlier this morning.

-end of pt 1

Clark Losses Lana 

__

Part 2 

"And this is the library," Lana said hands out, ending the tour.

"It's kinda' empty," Jacob said looking around.

"Well it's 8th period and there aren't any studyhalls this period, so not many people have time to come down," Lana replied.

Jacob moved in closer. "That's not a bad thing." 

Lana took a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to know the student body better," Jacob said starting to move faster towards her.

"Jacob, I don't like you like that...," she moved backwards faster, then turned around and started to run. She was about to get to the door, but her hand got covered in some sticky substance. She turned around to see Jacob releasing some sort of sticky substance that traveled from the length of his arm to her hand. She felt it with her other hand, it felt like gum. She felt herself pushed back as Jacob pulled her to him. Her face full of freight. "HELP!" She yelled.

"I don't know why you are so scared," Jacob said soothingly. "Do you know how it is to be the new person?" He said. Moving his head closer to hers. "I just want some comfort." He said. 

Lana attempted to kick him, but her leg felt stuck, she looked down to see her legs stuck to the ground. She felt the gum come up her legs and start coming up her body. "What.... what are you doing!?" 

"Let's just say I'm meeting the locals." He said as he moved the substance around Lana's neck.

"Lana!" 

Lana looked to see Clark. "Clark!" she yelled. Clark wasn't sure what he was going to do. He couldn't use his powers because Lana was right there. Clark looked to his right to see Pete. "Pete, try to get Lana out of here, okay?" 

Pete nodded, and waited for Clark to make a move.

Clark thought and thought, but there was really nothing he could do. He ran towards Jacob (not at full speed), only to have to roll out of the way, to miss Jacob's gum thrown projectiles.

There was nothing left for Clark to do, as he saw that the gum was going up Lana's face. Clark used his heat vision to cut the gum that was conencting Lana and Jacob. Pete ran to Lana, and tried to pull the gum off of her, but to no use. "Clark I can't get it off!" Pete yelled.

Clark didn't have time, he was busy in a fight. Dodging assualts, and trying to retaliate.

Lana watched on....

Clark flung Jacob into a bookcase, and the bookcase toppled over.

He then ran over to Lana, and using his heat vision, he burned the gum off of Lana freeing her. "Pete, get Lana out of here!" Pete grabbed Lana and rushed her out of here. Clark wasn't sure if Lana saw everything he was doing, or if maybe she was busy trying to make sure she was alive... Clark felt something hit him right over his head. It was a globe.

----

Pete rushed Lana out of the library and she fell against the wall outside the library. "What just happened.... what was all that!?"

Pete looked to Lana and then the Library, and then back at Lana. There wasn't anything he could really do, he had to tell her.

------

Clark looked around wondering what to do, as he saw Jacob again approaching him. He saw a water jug over in the corner for the water cooler. Clark used his super speed to grab the jug and dump it over Jacob. And of course gum doesn't do well when it's wet. Jacob couldn't control his power. Clark then used his heat vision to start burning up the gum, and deteroriating it since it was wet. All that was left of Jacob was a few ashes, and a wrapper that was originally in his pocket.

------

"You can't tell anyone!" Pete said, looking at Lana.

Lana nodded, and Pete wondered why she didn't seem shocked.

"I always knew Clark was different," she smiled. "And now I know it's true."

"You don't see to wierded out by all this," Pete replied.

"Well when you see your parents crushed by a meteor, things don't usually shock you," but her quick frown turned again to a smile. "Clark isn't different..., he's more human than any of us. Kind, gentle, compassionate, heroic... if ever there was a someone who deserved to be human, that someone is Clark Kent... this would be a better world," Lana said, quickly quieting as Clark exited the Library approaching them.

Clark ran up to Lana. "You alright?" 

Lana nodded. "I got dizzy when I was in there. All I remember is you and Pete coming in, and then Pete out here making sure I was okay," Lana watched as she saw Clark's face turned from that of worry, to relief. 

------

Clark looked out from his loft at the night sky. The blanket of night warming the world beneath it. He took a sigh realizing how lucky he was that Lana didn't find out his secret today. It was difficult enough handling the fact that Pete knew it, he wasn't sure if he could handle Lana knowing, and of course... he heard a voice behind him.

"I don't know what you see in the sky at night Clark, but I wish that I could see it as well," Lana said, walking up to him, and sitting next to him. 

"I'm not looking at anything," Clark said looking down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

"Sure you aren't Clark. I know that there's something out there for you. Someday you'll show the world Clark."

Clark looked up out the loft again. "I'm just a normal person," he said.

Lana kissed his cheek. "I know," she smiled. "That's what makes you special." 

Clark smiled. "Thank you." 

Lana nodded. "I just wanted to come over and say hi," she said getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Clark nodded. "Good night."

"Night," she said, walking down the steps. She cursed herself in her head. She should've told him. That was the perfect time, but he seemed so happy... how could she ever tell him? Lana wiped a tear from her eye, and like the bravest girl in the world... walked without fear.

- end of pt 2.

Part 3 

"Where's Lana?" Chloe asked Clark as she met him in the hall after 3rd period. "I haven't seen her all day."

"I don't know," Clark replied, looking around.

"You don't know where Lana Lang is! Now I'm worried!" Chloe said being overly sarcastic.

"We're not attached at the head," Clark said.

"More like attached at the waist," Pete chimmed in.

"She's probably just sick. I'll go over her house after school, to make sure she's alright."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Clark Kent, Lana's personal guard."

Clark sighed. "Chloe..."

Chloe turned around and smiled. "It's alright Clark..., I understand." She waved her hand and left.

Clark looked over at Pete. "It's not your fault that she likes you," Pete said.

Clark grinned, "hey maybe you should take her advice."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Uh?"

"Chloe always telling me to take a chance. Maybe you should take her advice," Clark replied.

"About who?" Pete asked.

Clark smiled looking where Chloe just was. "You know...," Clark waved and left.

-------

Lana lied in bed. She couldn't get up. She couldn't figure out why she was still at her house... she shouldn't be at her house. This was the sickest she ever felt. She felt she deserved to be at the hospital, something... this wasn't just a sickness it was something she knew was coming for awhile now.

Nell started pacing around the house. She was short on grocceries and other supplies, she needed to get to the store, but she couldn't think about leaving the house with Lana in such a condition. - The doorbell?

Nell went to the door and saw it was Clark Kent. He was asking if he could check to see if Lana was okay because she wasn't at school. Nell pondered for a second if she could trust Clark, but with Whitney gone it put things in perspective. Lana needed someone, and Clark was a nice enough person. "Clark, Lana is in her room. She's very sick. I need to go out and get some supplies. It would really help me, if you stayed here and watch her while I go to the store real fast."

Clark nodded. "Sure thing," he said.

Nell smiled, thank you. She grabbed her coat and keys, "I'll be right back, and thank you." 

"Drive safely," Clark said stepping aside by the entrance of the door.

Clark closed the door. He wondered what was wrong. He went upstairs and went to Lana's room - of course he knew where it was. He knocked on the door. "Lana?"

"Clark," Lana said, bewilldered.

"Your aunt had to go out and get some-things from the store. She asked me to watch you till she comes back." Clark said outside the door.

"You can come in," Lana replied.

Clark came in and sat down next to her. She looked like a doll... a fragile doll. He wanted to hold her... let her know things were secure. He pulled a chair out from under a table against the wall, and pulled it up next to her bed. "How are you?" He asked.

Lana sighed. "How do I look? I feel horrible."

"It's alright," Clark said wiping a hand through her hair. "I'm sure it's just a cold, and you'll be better real soon."

Lana shook her head. "I don't think so Clark. I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now, but I didn't want to worry you," she sighed and looked the other way. 

"What is it?" Clark asked, concern filling his face.

"A few months ago I was having trouble moving certain parts of my body. So I went to the hospital," she took a deep breath. "They took several x-rays and took some MRI's," Lana was struggling getting it out. The tears forming in her eyes. "Clark forever I wanted to be yours. You always seemed that you were going to protect me, anytime I was in danger, you were there. You always protected me. You kept me safe."

Clark took her hand. "I'm here now," he said.

She smiled, and nodded. "You are," she paused. "About two weeks after all the x-rays and MRI's, they brought me back. They told me I had a severe case of osteosarcoma." 

Clark blinked, whatever that was it didn't sound good. "What?" he asked.

"It's a type of bone cancer," Lana said tears starting to stream down her face. "They said chemotherapy wouldn't do any good. That it was already too late to do anything. They gave me a time line... it doesn't matter now," she said. 

"You, you could've done something," Clark felt himself starting to cry. "Anything!" he said.

She smiled. "I just wanted everyone to feel I was alright. I didn't want people thinking I was that sad girl on the magazine anymore."

"You aren't that girl Lana! Your the girl who... who...," he grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. "You are here," he said. 

Lana choked down the tears. She wondered why she ever bothered with any other guy. Why didn't she ever fully commit to Clark? He was the one for her. He'd always be the one..., and with that her eyes closed.

Clark watched, he checked her pulse, and then called 911.

-end of pt 3

Part 4 

What is life? Is it something we just pass by following paths along the way, hoping we'll be alright? Or is it something more? Is it a quest for knowledge? Is there anything beyond our physical form? Maybe it's all just a dream... or maybe it's a dream that connects us all. Maybe we all are just having the same dream about life..., maybe that's why we can feel how others feel. Whatever life may be... it is something special, and should never be ignored....

--------

There was just one sound. Only one sound Clark really was paying attention to. "Beep... Beep... Beep" constant pinging of the heart monitor as it's crests went up and down, like an ocean wave. Except this wasn't as serene of situation as watching the ocean. Funny how one enjoyable thing in life, can be compared to something so miserable... something so morbid and horrific, that the thought of it ever happening in our lives, brings instant tears from our hearts. 

Lana had been lying in the hospital bed for several hours. Clark already called his parents and called Nell. They were allowing him to stay with her. In their own minds Clark guessed they thoguht, if there was any chance of her waking up, it would be with him. If there were any chances of her being happy in the next world... it would be beside him in this one. We all make guesses... it's how life works, we guess what is the right path, and hope we are right.

Out of everything Clark could do, there was nothing he could do for her now. He had wished he known sooner... prepare for this in some manner, if there was really anyway to prepare for such a thing. "Lana," Clark sighed. It must've been the 100th time he said her name in the past several hours, yet her response..., there was no response. "Your mother and father will be happy to see you," Clark shook his head. What was he saying!? How could he give up hope so quick? Didn't Clark Kent stand for anything? 

He wondered if she would wake up. The doctor really hasn't said too much for a while now. Clark wondered... would he have to pull the plug- no he can't think such a thing. Why was he thinking about all this. Why wouldn't she just wake up! The tears were getting to him again. Why wasn't anything simple? Ever since he could remember..., things were confusing. Once he thinks he has his powers figured out and has somebody like Pete to trust them with and Lana doesn't have Whitney anymore..., you'd think things would become simpiler. Of course not. Life isn't supposed to be simple. 

Lana please wake up! The thought ran through, and through his head... until... it was too tired. He laid his head down upon her bossum and held her hand tight - he hadn't let go of it for a good 3 hours now. His eyes closed, and he fell upon a restless sleep, but luckly he was with someone that would always calm him.

--------

Clark woke up when he heard the words "end life support." 

It was the doctor asking Nell if she wanted to stop the life support and let Lana die. 

"You can't," Clark said. "Just... not right now, please."

Nell motioned the doctor to talk with her outside.

Clark watched as both Nell and the doctor left the room. Clark looked at Lana. "Lana please you have to wake up! You have to! You don't have much time left..., I... I just want to say goodbye. I just want to tell you how sorry I was that I never made an effort to be there... as a boyfriend for you. I'm sorry that I never told you that I love you," the tears streamed down Clark's face, and he laid his head next to Lana's. The tears stopped upon the words....

"I Love you too."

-end of pt 4

Part 5 

Clark raised his head and looked at Lana whose eyes were open. It was the most beautiful sight Clark could ever remember. He felt her hand wipe the tears from his eyes. Her warm gentle hand. "How... how?" Clark stammered.

She whispered. "Maybe you have more powers than you know," she smiled, glee within her eyes.

"I don't ... I don't..."

She put a finger over her mouth. "Shhhh... Pete told me, it's alright Clark. All I ever wanted in someone was to make me happy, and be there for me," she smiled. "You make me happy and your here for me now."

"But Lana, I can't heal people... that's not something-," he was cut off.

"When you love someone... anything is possible."

Clark leaned down and hugged her. "How do you feel?"

"Like the happiest girl in the whole world," she said hugging back, her eyes close. Enjoyment filling up her soul. "I'm so sorry I never told you about all this sooner... I'm sorry I hid it, I'm sorry-"

Clark put his finger over her mouth. "I understand," he then removed his finger, and kissed her gently on the lips. Lana blushed, it was so warm....

------

The note told Lana to reach the top of the hill. Lana walked down the path in Smallville park that lead to a hill. Upon the hill you could see a great view of Smallville pond, where if you were lucky enough, you could rent out a paddleboat and go out and enjoy the scene. Lana read the note again, 'when reaching the the top of the hill, look around the tree.'

Lana reached the top of the hill, and looked around the tree. There were a bouquet of roses laying there on the side of the tree. She picked them up. She held them close to her, and smelled their fragrance. She was so happy. There was a note on the flowers, it read 'look behind you.'

Lana looked behind her to see Clark there, smiling. His blue eyes opening up a gate of serenity. "Clark, they're beautiful," Lana said looking at the roses. The sun began to set.

Clark smiled and dropped to a knee. He then reached his hand into his pocket. "Have I ever told you how lovely you look with the sun gleaming off your face, that can make even the lovelist of angels jealous." 

Lana didn't say anything, she was wondering why Clark was down on his knee, but she blushed anyway from the compliement. Clark was everything she ever wanted in someone. He protected her, he was always there, and his love was so deep, that his powers did something they have never done, they healed her from cancer. She loved him beyond words, and she was sure that he loved her.

"Lana," Clark pulled a black box with a golden butterfly on the cover, out from his pocket. "When I almost lost you, I realized that I couldn't make it without you. I never want to try and make it without you again," he opened the box containing a golden ring, with sparkling silver along the sides. "Lana do you promise to always stay with me, and when we get older... to have me as your husband...," Clark looked down. He had never been this nervous in his entire life. Of course Lex sure did help with such a nice ring.

Lana dropped to her knees. She lifted his chin up with her hand. "There isn't anything more in the world that I want, than you." The tears flushed her cheeks. "Of course... of course," she hugged him, and placed her head within his arms. Clark kissed the top of her head, and then waited for her to lift her head. He then took the ring, and her hand, and placed the ring gently on her finger. They both looked deep into each others eyes. And they both kissed the most passionate kiss that they ever had in their life. Lana looked over at the sunset and smiled. Clark looked over and saw it too.

"Look we didn't miss it," Clark smiled.

Lana kissed his cheek. "We'll never miss anything together, ever again."

-The end


End file.
